heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Bully on the Block/@comment-1442831-20170415200519
This episode is one of the worst on this show. Is it as horrible as Arnold Betrays Iggy? No, that episode will always be the worst on the show, but it's still awful. Even as a kid I saw the outcome coming the moment Arnold decided to get involved in trying to get the bullies to get along. If I could see that coming as a child, when I wasn't old enough to realize how deep this show truly was, that should tell you something. Arnold was really so stupid and Helga's comment criticizing Arnold for this mess is my reaction exactly. Did he really think having the two worst bullies at school becoming friends was a good idea? He didn't think it would backfire, especially since Wolfgang has never been the kind of person that was reasonable and just liked being an asshole in every other episode he had appeared in, in the past? Why is he even shocked when it didn't go his way in the end? He's never been this stupid! Helga getting punched and just doing what those two idiots tell her? That's NOT Helga AT ALL! She's always been able to take down characters MUCH bigger than her! She caught criminals (GROWN MEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD) in the Career Day episode, taken on Harold multiple times and always wins (who is almost the same size as the two bullies and almost as physically strong, in fact, he's thirteen and should be older than the 5th graders, despite being only in the 4th grade), and could push a freaking car to a repair shop ALL BY HERSELF in the episode Road Trip despite that any other nine-year-old wouldn't be physically able to do that! Considering ALL OF THAT, I should think that she wouldn't let those two get away with giving her a black eye and then do as they said without a fight. She could go medieval on their asses! The only character who has managed to make her afraid and beat her up is Big Patty, but that's pretty believable because she's capable of doing all that she's done as well and it keeps Helga from seeming physically unstoppable. I mean, Helga has managed to have grown men afraid of her with her threats of violence, despite being a little girl. She's NEVER let Wolfgang and Ludwig get away with it and not kick their asses! If she can take on criminals (GROWN FREAKING MEN) she can take two 5th graders that hit puberty too early. I don't just hate it for the bad guys winning in the end, even though I knew it would happen in this stupid episode and wanted Arnold to realize how stupid his idea was! I mean, in the episode Longest Monday, Arnold loses but it was still entertaining. There was suspense, good humor, plan with logic and not making Arnold look like a dumbass, Helga isn't thrown in the trash can or out of character, and there was a moral in the end. Running away from a problem is more stressful and scary than the actual one. When Arnold and Gerald are thrown in, they realized it wasn't as bad as they thought it would, though it wasn't pleasant (OBVIOUSLY), but trying to avoid it was more trouble than the conflict was. That was a deep message that this show has been known for, and a unique one that kids shows (If you can call it that because I love the show more as an adult than I did as a child) never really do or do very rarely. What message did New Bully on the Block have? If you have two enemies, get them together so they can make your life more miserable? It's not even entertaining, aside from Helga telling Arnold how stupid his idea was (particularly at the end with the PAINFULLY predictable outcome) and Curly's insanity over the football (especially when he runs away with it laughing like a nutcase). This episode is the second worst on this show, only after Arnold Betrays Iggy (We all know that will always be considered the worst and NO ONE will EVER try and defend that episode, not even Craig) and I'd rather watch the episode that comes after it, Phoebe Breaks a Leg. It's more interesting, entertaining, and shows how developed and deep Helga and Phoebe's relationship is with Phoebe feeling unappreciated and Helga blaming herself for Phoebe's accident. It shows that you should appreciate your friends and that two wrongs don't make a right. I'd just watch that and skip this awful episode!